


In Quartata

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fencing, Gen, Romance, Sabre Fencing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PacRimSS Prompt: I would love a romantic retelling of how they became drift partners, or just anecdotes from their time together. It would be great if it showed them fencing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Quartata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perniciousLizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/gifts).



> I don't see a lot of An Yuna/Pang So-Yi so I picked this one. 
> 
> Oh! Unless specifically stated, both Yuna and So-Yi are speaking Korean. English will be denoted in italics. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

* * *

The end of the world comes for So-Yi in the form of a 300ft beast. She's cowering in the corner of the arena, lamenting that she never got to face An Yuna when out of the dust raining down comes none other than her **rival**. An Yuna is absolutely covered in debris and her fencing outfit is completely grey from its former pristine cream. 

"It's coming here," An Yuna blurts, her expressive brown eyes boring into So-Yi's. "You're not allowed to die." 

"And why **_not_**?" She counters as she finds the outrage to stand up to An Yuna. 

"You owe me a match." She grabs So-Yi's gloved hand, running as if the world was collapsing around her. In a way it was; So-Yi never saw her rival the same way again.

* * *

When the Academy pairs them up, they bicker and snarl and _**fight all the time**_. Half the time the Instructors have to pull them apart. So-Yi doesn't know whether to be grateful or hate the Instuctors when they get into the simulators. 

The Drift is nothing like what she expects. 

It's An Yuna—Yuna, **_her_** Yuna—fighting every step of the way to 'improve' to So-Yi's level. So-Yi watches as Yuna practices until well after dark, moves swift and sharp as her tongue in the arena. Cries as Yuna thinks she's failed, only to try again harder and beating every opponent before her in her path towards So-Yi. 

She returns with her own memories of sweating late into the night, screaming at her Instructor that she needs to be as good as Yuna, that both of them never knew the other wanted to meet. 

Breaking out of the Drift sim leaves her feeling hollow, shaken to her core. They share a glance that feels like they've found thier other half. So-Yi offers her hand, holding a breath that never needed to be held in the first place. Yuna takes it easily as they leave the simulator room, mirroring their escape from the Kaiju months ago. 

So-Yi trails Yuna to her room before turning to her co-pilot. 

"You were my idol." She blurts out. "We waited for so long and yet..." 

"We had no clue." Yuna finishes. She takes So-Yi's other hand, clasping them to her chest and running her thumb over the fencing callouses. "I'd... I'd like to start over." 

"I'm Pang So-Yi, candidate for the South Korean Olympic team and a possible pilot for a Mark IV Jaeger." She giggles and squeezes Yuna's hand gently. 

"I'm An Yuna, candidate for the South Korean Olympic team and a possible co-pilot for a Mark IV Jaeger." Yuna says seriously before a small smile cracks through her façade. "Wanna go get lunch together?" 

"Of course." So-Yi hums as Yuna releases her hand and twines their dominant ones, So-Yi's left to her right.

* * *

It turns out that Yuna, despite her reservation with almost everyone else, lavishes affection on those who are close to her. So-Yi's the recipient of hand-made bimbop, nori crackers and good tea on a regular basis while she's studying. 

Sometimes she's brave enough to hold onto Yuna's hand in the Mess Hall and it leaves a giddy trail up her spine. Yuna gives her soft looks when she does it, squeezing her hand under the table as they eat together. 

So-Yi would swoon if it wasn't something she was sure Yuna reciprocated. She was affectionate, as were most pilot hopefuls, but she couldn't read Yuna's mind unless they were Drifting. 

"So-Yi, I cleared out a room for sabre fencing. I got permission from the Instructors." Yuna murmurs after another day where So-Yi was holding her hand. 

"Instead of Kwoon practice?" So-Yi's eyes widen in surprise. 

"Mmm-hm." 

"I'll go get my gear!" So-Yi bounces in her seat and presses a kiss to Yuna's slightly fluffy fade as she practically skips to her room.

* * *

They square off with taped lines in place of the real thing. 

"Remember Kim Jiyeon?" So-Yi says as she adjusts her lamé. 

"That was an amazing match," Yuna agrees as she flexes her right hand. 

"You think we can recreate it?" She asks. 

"No," Yuna teases but grins in challenge. "Want to try anyway?" 

The Instructors judging the match turn on the body cords, "En garde, prêts, allez." 

It's So-Yi who moves first with a balestra, barely dodging Yuna's foil as she skids backwards. She sees an opening and takes it, the point of her foil slapping against Yuna's shoulder. Point one goes to So-Yi. 

They start again and this time Yuna lunges foreward, her foil swatting So-Yi across the chest. 

Much like Drift compatibility matches, sabre tests how well someone can move and how quickly. It's a dance of both people and foils with results. 

So-Yi skips out of reach of Yuna's foil and taps Yuna's thigh with the edge of her foil. It's a back and forth that So-Yi rejoices in and remembers fondly. They're finally getting that match they promised one another in the arena. 

Left. Right. Dodge, counter, parry, thrust becomes So-Yi's world and Yuna along with it. 

She wins by the barest margin, not bothering with a stiff hand-shake but hugging Yuna full on after dumping her helmet to the floor. 

"You were so good!" She praises Yuna and cradles her face with both hands. "That counter riposte and tap was amazing. You're so fast and—" Yuna kisses her full on the mouth, causing So-Yi to melt into the touch. When she finally breaks the kiss So-Yi stares up at Yuna in awe. 

"You were amazing too." Yuna says but her eyes speak in thier own way. "You inspired me to chase after you, bright and bubbly like a butterfly." She presses her sweaty forehead to So-Yi's while silently asking for another kiss. 

"All yours, Yuna." She laughs, delighted to her core when Yuna picks her up and dips her into a kiss.

* * *

So-Yi splutters as a sweater's tossed at her before she can catch it. 

"Oh. Sorry. Here," Yuna puts it on her, her hands lingering as she adjusts the hem near So-Yi's hip. Her Drift partner has a fascination with So-Yi's hips that she accepts with a shrug and a smile. "We're going out. I got permission from the Instructors." 

"Into Alaskan weather?" So-Yi wrinkles her nose and gets it kissed for her troubles. 

"It's October and I want to drink hot chocolate with you." Yuna turns around with a pout after pulling on her own sweater. "I have coats and scarves because I don't want your nose to fall off." She blushes and murmurs, "I like your nose where it is." 

So-Yi hugs Yuna, her cheek pressed against Yuna's chest as they sway in place for a moment. 

"Alright, you win. But—I want as many kisses as I ask for." So-Yi teasingly bargains. 

"Deal." They share a tender look and Yuna presses a kiss to So-Yi's forehead before they go out. 

The weather is cold and miserable but Yuna's hot chocolate place isn't too far. She scoops So-Yi up out of the snow and shakes off her boots one by one before setting her down right at the doorway. The bell above the door tinkles as she waits for Yuna to join her. 

_"You two sure are brave to be out and about in this weather."_ The blonde woman is also wearing a sweater and inside is warmer than outside. So-Yi and Yuna take off thier coats and scarves to hang them up. 

_"Just Cadets who want the day off."_ So-Yi's English is better than Yuna's, though not for lack of trying; they've been accommodated by the Academy to have most of their material in a mix of Korean and English. _"Do you serve hot chocolate?"_

_"I do. Why don't you gals take a seat?"_

_"Thank you."_

Yuna grumbles, "We're crazy for going out in this weather. She's crazy for living here." 

"Yuna," she sing-songs. "I have Chocopies." 

Yuna's head whips up so fast that So-Yi grins as she shakes the baggie with familiar Hangul on it. "Gimme." 

"Ah-ah. We have to wait for the hot chocolate you promised me." So-Yi shakes her head and clicks her tongue. 

"Aww." 

_"Here you go girls. You can pay when you're done."_

_"Thank you, ma'am."_ So-Yi says as she accepts the tray with two large mugs of chocolate with marshmallows. 

_"You're welcome, hun."_

"Now?" 

"Now we can have the Chocopies." She does laugh this time when Yuna unwraps one and hums around her mouthful.

* * *

So-Yi watches Yuna sleep while on the transport plane to Russia. She's shaved her head again with the fade back to being warm against Yuna's scalp. Yuna blinks at her and gives her a sweet, sleepy smile. 

"Hey." 

"Hi." So-Yi's hair falls from behind her ear as she leans down to kiss her lover. "Have a nice nap?" 

"Mmm. Excellent dream though. You were in it." Yuna yawns after she speaks, lacing her fingers with So-Yi's from habit. She reaches up and tucks the strand back behind So-Yi's ear with a soft caress. 

"Oh?" She pillows her cheek against her free palm to listen. 

"You have to lay with me though." Yuna winks and So-Yi huffs out a laugh as she smiles, eyes crinkling at the edges. 

"Okay, I'll bite." She scoots out of her seat and into the tiny bunk that Yuna made with various objects on the plane. Somehow there's fairy lights, like So-Yi used to imagine in her daydreams of her perfect person. "Yuna..." She breathes out and blushes at the same time.

That memory had been buried particularly deep, along with her now fulfilled dreams of holding Yuna's hand, kissing Yuna and telling Yuna that So-Yi loved her. The latter has yet to be brought forth but So-Yi waits for Yuna to start talking again. 

"You were talking about things you loved and then you paused, like you were thinking about something. And you said... You said you loved me." Yuna's looking at her with a pained hope, like she hoped she hadn't just ruined everything by speaking it out loud. 

So-Yi scoots until Yuna's pressed to the back of her little bunk and tangles her legs with her lover's. "I was trying out ways to say it that weren't on a plane trip to Russia but... I love you. I love the way you walk, I love that you sometimes use your left hand because of our Drift, I love the way you eat your rice and then frown at your bowl when it's empty. I love you with all of my heart, Yuna." 

Yuna kisses her until they both have to pull back to breath. So-Yi's lover moves to pressing kisses up and down the line of her throat before sighing happily into the crook between her shoulder and her neck. 

"I love you," Yuna murmurs against her skin. "I love how you move, I love how you smell like fresh strawberries even when they're not in season, I love how you have to cross your ankles to tie your boots because you picked it up from me. I love you, So-Yi, with all of my heart." 

Even with an uncertain future as they continue towards Vladivostok, So-Yi knows that she's loved and that she loves in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment~


End file.
